1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscopic device which is configured to scan a subject to generate an image of the subject, and a light irradiating device which is used in the scanning endoscopic device and which is configured to irradiate (apply) light to the subject. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method of the light irradiating device, and a manufacturing method of the scanning endoscope of the scanning endoscopic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-36460 has disclosed a medical observation system including a light irradiating device which is configured to irradiate (apply) light from a light source to a subject. In the light irradiating device of this medical observation system, light guided from the light source is emitted from the distal end of an optical fiber (light fiber), and the emitted light is collected to a subject by a lens optical system. The light irradiating device includes a piezoelectric actuator which is an actuator section configured to drive the optical fiber. In the piezoelectric actuator, ultrasonic vibrations are generated by a supply of a drive current. In response to the transmission of the vibrations to the optical fiber, the distal end of the optical fiber moves on a substantially planar surface perpendicular to a longitudinal axis, and the position of the distal end of the optical fiber changes with time. As the position of the emission of the light from the optical fiber changes with time, a position in the subject where the light is collected by the lens optical system changes with time. The medical observation system also includes a light guide which is configured to receive, with time, light reflected from the collection position in the subject. The received light is guided to a light detector (photodetector) by the light guide. The kind and intensity of light are detected by the light detector with time. In this way, the subject is scanned in the medical observation system. In the light detector, an electrical signal based on the detected kind and intensity of light is generated. The light collection position in the subject is detected with time. An image of the subject is generated in an image processing section such as an image processing circuit based on the electrical signal generated in the light detector and the detected collection position.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-284261 has disclosed a light irradiating device used in a scanning endoscope, for example. In this light irradiating device, light is irradiated to a subject as in the light irradiating device according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-36460. When this light irradiating device is manufactured, a fiber-side cylindrical portion to which an optical fiber is attached is moved along a longitudinal axis relative to a lens-side cylindrical portion to which a lens optical system is fixed, and a dimension between the distal end of the optical fiber and the proximal end of the lens optical system is adjusted. The dimension between the distal end of the fiber and the proximal end of the lens optical system is then adjusted so that the light is collected to the subject by the lens optical system. Thus, the fiber-side cylindrical portion is fixed to the lens-side cylindrical portion.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-315612 has disclosed a light collimator which uses a lens optical system to collimate light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber. When this light collimator is manufactured, a fiber-side cylindrical portion to which an optical fiber is attached is moved along a longitudinal axis relative to a lens-side cylindrical portion to which a lens optical system is fixed, and a dimension between the distal end of the optical fiber and the proximal end of the lens optical system is adjusted. Here, a through-hole is provided in the lens-side cylindrical portion along diametrical directions from an outer portion to an inner portion. During manufacture, the relative positions of the lens optical system (lens-side cylindrical portion) and the fiber-side cylindrical portion are adjusted through the through-hole. After the lens optical system and the fiber-side cylindrical portion are adjusted to proper relative positions, the fiber-side cylindrical portion is fixed to the lens-side cylindrical portion.